1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal behavior modification systems, and, more particularly, animal behavior modification systems which apply an electrical shock to an animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animals such as dogs may be fitted with a collar which carries a receiver unit and a pair of electrodes for applying electrical stimulation to the skin of the dog in order to control its behavior. For example, a conventional pet containment system includes a stationary transmitter which is connected to an endless wire placed around the confinement area under the surface of the ground. Over the endless wire, the stationary transmitter transmits a radio frequency(RF) signal which is received by the receiver unit if the dog approaches too close to the wire. In response to receiving the signal, a voltage is applied across the electrodes, which causes an electrical current to flow through the dog's skin between the two electrodes. Alternatively, the trainer may carry a portable transmitter which selectively transmits an RF signal to the receiver unit for electrical stimulation when the animal exhibits undesirable behavior. As another option, a stationary transmitter may transmit an RF signal which is received by the receiver so long as the dog is in the confinement area. If the dog strays from the confinement area, the RF signal is no longer received and electrical stimulation is applied to the dog through the electrodes.
A problem is that the animal owner sometimes incorrectly installs the electroshock device on the animal so that the electroshock contacts do not make adequate contact with the animal's skin. More particularly, the collar is often not tightened enough so that the electrodes may be sufficiently biased against the animal's skin. As a result, the electroshock corrections that are generated by the device either are not detected by the animal or have a minimal effect on the animal and fail to provide the necessary correction. In other cases, the electroshock device is malfunctioning, for various reasons, and is not capable of producing an adequate electroshock correction, even when correctly installed.
It is known for the user to connect an audible or visible device to the output electrodes in order to determine whether an electroshock stimulus output is being generated. The user places the device in an environment capable of producing an electroshock stimulus output and watches or listens for the output to occur. A problem is that there is no indication of magnitude of the output level; the audible or visible device only indicates the presence or absence of the output. Thus, there is no indication of whether an adequate electroshock stimulus is being applied to the animal as installed, or whether the electroshock device is capable of producing an adequate electroshock stimulus, even when the electroshock device is correctly installed.
What is needed in the art is a device which allows the user to verify that the electroshock device is operating correctly, and that the electroshock device is installed correctly such that it may apply an adequate electroshock correction to the animal.